


Знакомство с родителями

by Gierre, WTF_StarWars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_StarWars/pseuds/WTF_StarWars
Summary: Отчаявшись добиться хороших успехов под началом Верховного Лидера, Бен тащит Армитажа знакомиться с Ханом и Леей для получения выгодных дипломатических связей. Ну и потому что положено же.





	Знакомство с родителями

Хан постучал сигаретной пачкой по столу, вытащил одну, лихо щелкнул зажигалкой, затянулся, кинул ноги на стол и выпустил колечко в воздух.

— Ты совсем с катушек слетел, сына? — спросил он, глядя на родное лицо, украшенное парой неясной этиологии ушей.

— Хан! — Лея, скрестив на груди руки, одарила его недипломатично острым взглядом. — Мы же договаривались!

— И кто тебе это сказал? — чуть вежливее спросил Хан, обращаясь к сыну и продолжая игнорировать Лею.

Бен повертел в руке световой меч, нерешительно переступил с ноги на ногу и ответил, мужественно посмотрев в пол:

— Я сам понял.

— Он сам понял. Мать, слышала? — Хан затушил сигарету и опять стал возиться с пачкой. Что-то подсказывало Бену, что отец волнуется, и он решил поскорее выложить козыри, чтобы потом не пришлось краснеть перед Арми.

— Дядя Люк сказал, что это нормально!

— Сынок... — жалобно протянула Лея, приложив ладони к груди.

— Дядя Люк, значит, сказал?! — накинулся на подброшенный козырь отец. — Силе, значит, у нас обучает дядя Люк, доклад в школе мы пишем про дядю Люка, и теперь дядя Люк у нас занялся половым воспитанием? Это у вас раздел такой в вашей секте? Да? В глаза смотри, когда отец с тобой разговаривает!

— Я думал, ты преувеличиваешь, когда ты сказал, что он у тебя жесткий, — тихо пробормотал Арми, наклонившись к Бену.

— Если бы, — ответил Бен. — Думаешь, чего я к Сноуку свалил?

— Вы там еще целоваться начните! Принесли в дом! Да вы поглядите на них! Мать, а ты что стоишь? Давай, пеки каравай, гостей зови, свадьбу играть будем! — вскинулся Хан, дрожащей рукой прикуривая третью сигарету. — Ну а ты садись давай, — дружески хлопнув по столу приглашающим жестом, сказал Хан Армитажу. — Познакомимся с тобой. Расскажи, чем занимаешься, какие у тебя планы?

— Не иди, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Бен. — Не вздумай!

—Идея знакомиться с родителями твоя, тебе и расхлебывать, — зло прошипел в ответ Арми и отправился на казнь. Он вежливо сел как можно дальше от Хана и от предложенной сигареты отказался под предлогом того, что не курит.

— Конечно! — радостно ответил Хан. — Тебе же рожать! Вот, а я Бену когда говорил бросить? А ты что? 

— Армитаж, а хотите, я принесу вам выпить? — бросив на Хана тревожный взгляд, спросила Лея.

Бен позади нее жестами показывал, чтобы Армитаж не вздумал соглашаться. Но тот посмотрел на опьяневшего от шестой сигареты за последние две минуты Хана и мрачно кивнул. Пил он редко, но на трезвую голову слушать обвинения в залетах не привык.

Лея сбегала на кухню, нацедила себе корвалола, налила Армитажу вина, потом вылила, налила коньяка, вылила его тоже и достала из укромного уголка настойку, которую Люк советовал «для особых случаев». 

— Если это не особый случай, то я уж и не знаю, — вслух подумала она.

— Дай сюда, — Бен выскочил, как черт из табакерки, и пока Лея цедила себе еще корвалола, опрокинул пару рюмок «для особых случаев», взял бутылку, три стопки и пошел погибать на войне.

— Сынок! — на прощанье крикнула Лея.

— Что, мама?

— Я тебя все равно люблю, — она утерла рукавом глаза.

— Несмотря на то что я гей? — уточнил Бен.

— Несмотря на то что ты убил всех учеников Люка, жителей какой-то левой деревеньки на Джакку, трепал нам с отцом нервы тридцать лет, а дядю заставил перейти на антидепрессанты. 

— А. — Бен посмотрел на бутылку и спросил: — А больше нету?

Лея печально развела руками.

— И тут я говорю ему, — увлеченно рассказывал Хан, разложив перед Армитажем из сигарет макет битвы на Хоте, — какого сита ты прешь напролом?

— Можно ведь было обойти слева, — Армитаж схватил свободную сигарету и положил возле стратегически выгодного и заляпанного чем-то похожим на пятна от пива участка. 

— Именно! — Хан хлопнул по столу, сигареты рассыпались, и Бен тут же поставил стопки и бутылку.

— Что это? — спросил Армитаж, хотя когда Хан откупорил бутылку, пожалел о содеянном. Он не хотел знать, из чего готовили... это.

— Да там какие-то травы, ягоды... — Хан беззаботно отмахнулся. — Бодяжит вот дядька его, — в прицел внимания опять попал Бен.

— За встречу! — он поднял рюмку.

— Давай-давай, пей, — Хан строго посмотрел в ответ.

— Один?

— Тебе и тут помощь нужна?

Тяжело вздохнув, Бен опрокинул рюмку, немедленно закашлявшись. Настойка была похожа на один вечер, когда после тренировки Сноука Бен пошел немного выпить в бар и там столкнулся с Армитажем. Но вечер тянулся не меньше двадцати часов, а концентрация алкоголя в рюмке от дяди Люка была аналогичной выпитому в то славное время.

— Не умеет он пить, — пожаловался Хан, обращаясь к Армитажу. — Ну а ты чего?

Армитаж налил себе чудовищного пойла, выпил залпом и потянулся за сигаретой, которая закатилась под лавку.

— Вот, сынок, глянь, как пьют настоящие мужики, — Хан расхохотался и налил всем по рюмке. — Давайте за настоящих мужиков.

Армитаж выпил вторую рюмку, закурил и спросил у Хана:

— А вы не думали сменить карьеру?

— Карь... карьеру?

— Ну вот чем вы сейчас занимаетесь? — спросил Армитаж, одной затяжкой одолев половину сигареты. 

— Пью с тобой, — остроумно ответил Хан.

— Ну а по жизни? 

— По жизни я отец, — Хан притянул к себе сопротивляющегося Бена и усадил рядом. — Много ли отцов может похвастаться, что у них есть сын, истребивший несколько тысяч человек, а?

— Да не истреблял я их, — пробормотал Бен.

— Чего говоришь? Громче говори, мы не слышим!

— Не истреблял, — упрямо повторил Бен.

— Ну а как тогда это назвать? Как в детском саду? Он сам напросился? Они жили не на той половине планеты? У них паспорта были просрочены?

— Армитаж! — в комнату ворвалась облаченная в доспехи дипломатии Лея. — Говорят, вы отлично руководите большим количеством людей, я вот тоже, по роду деятельности, так сказать, вынуждена быть руководителем.

— Она у нас прынцесса, — пояснил Хан, разливая настойку «еще по одной».

— Скажите, Армитаж, как вы думаете, каковы мои шансы на успех, если мои подчиненные не выполняют моих приказов, самовольно покидают объект, выдают секретную информацию первым попавшимся криминальным элементам, а при подходящем случае уничтожают казенную технику? Скажите, что вы могли бы посоветовать мне в таких обстоятельствах? — она с надеждой посмотрела на Армитажа.

Армитаж с надеждой посмотрел на Бена.

Бен пожал плечами, мол, я-то с ними тридцать лет прожил, ты что ли не можешь день продержаться?

— Ну, здесь можно подумать о... — он второй затяжкой докурил сигарету и аккуратно притушил окурок. — Я бы на вашем месте... Ну вот, например, у вашего сына большой талант к мотивации персонала.

— Правда? — обрадовалась Лея.

— О да, — охотно подтвердил Армитаж. — Я бы сказал, он любого заставит пахать, как лошадь.

— Это у него от меня, — улыбнулась Лея. — Мои родители были талантливыми дипломатами.

Армитаж с ужасом вытаращился на Бена.

— Она про приемных родителей, — шепотом пояснил Бен. — Про Органу и все такое.

— Слава ситу, — откликнулся Армитаж. — Я думал, она про Вейдера.

— Не, — Бен отмахнулся, — при ней про Вейдера лучше не заикаться.

— Почему?

— Сразу кидается.

— На кого?

— Как повезет, — печально посмотрел в пол Бен.

— Чего это вы загрустили? — Хан, меланхолично осушивший половину бутылки, решил подключиться к беседе. — Какие у вас, дети, планы на ближайшее будущее? Что хотите организовать?

— Ну мы...

— Да был тут...

— Давай ты.

— Ладно, — Бен вздохнул, хлопнул еще одну стопку и ринулся прямиком с обрыва в море. — Короче, пап, мы тут решили создать новое государство. 

— Ой, как здорово! — захлопала в ладоши Лея. — А какое?

— Автократическое, — мрачно отрезал Бен, чтобы сразу разобраться с ее энтузиазмом. 

— И даже непрямые выборы не будете вводить? — огорчилась Лея.

— Даже непрямые. Никаких выборов вообще не будем вводить.

— И референдум не проведете?

— И референдум не...

— В общих чертах, — вмешался Армитаж, решив, что пререкания политологического толка в семье Соло могут продолжаться бесконечно, — мы хотим на основе структуры Первого Ордена сделать жизнеспособную альтернативу Новой Республике.

— Зачем? — спросил Хан, удивленно икнув.

— Ну потому что у людей должен быть выбор, — ответил Армитаж. — Вам вот нравится каждый год таскаться на выборы, слушать речи напичканных пафосом политиков, стоять в очереди за льготами и на военных парадах смотреть, как мимо пролетают сто лет назад списанные корыта?

— Нет, — уверенно ответил Хан.

— Дорогой! — возмутилась Лея.

— Ну это пока только проект, мы хотели сначала поговорить с дядей, — вмешался Бен.

— С Люком? Сила Великая, о чем?! — Лея от ужаса зажала рот рукой.

— По поводу возможности взаимовыгодной кооперации, — ответил Бен. — У него не заладилось с Орденом Джедаев, мы вот не особо тащимся работать на истеричного гигантофила, одно к другому, и мало ли...

— Что «мало ли»? — строго спросила Лея.

— Он хочет сказать, что...

Бен знаками давал понять, что продолжать не стоит, но алкоголь сделал свое дело, и Армитажа было не остановить.

— ... все-таки семья имеет богатую историю, и в прошлом Скайуокеры сотрудничали не только с государствами республиканского типа правления...

Бен в воздухе проводил ладонью по горлу, скрещивал руки, даже полез за мечом, чтобы помахать чем-нибудь ярким, но отец остановил его:

— Дай дослушать, красиво говорит, рыжий черт.

— ... к примеру, ваш отец, Дарт Вейд...

— Молчать! — взвизгнула Лея. — Вон из моего дома! И лопоухого забери! В кого он такой уродился?! Говорила мне мама, всегда носи с собой... А, чего уж теперь, было и было. Давайте-давайте, проваливайте! Чтоб духу вашего тут не было! Автократическое государство... никаких непрямых выборов... Может у вас еще судебная власть будет у главы государства?!

— И будет! — зло пообещал Бен, пока Армитаж тащил его прочь из комнаты. — Еще как будет! Вот я лично прослежу!

— Все-все, ладно, успокойся!

— Чего она? Чего сразу про судебную власть? Ну а если я придерживаюсь концепции...

— Да проехали уже! 

Они встали перед украшенным республиканским флагом домиком.

— Чего дальше-то? — уныло спросил Армитаж, поправляя помятую Ханом в порыве братания форму.

— Чего-чего, пойдем искать дядю, — ответил Бен.

— Так никто же не знает, где он. 

— Я тебя умоляю! — отмахнулся Бен. — Зависает с какими-нибудь хипарями в комунне, как обычно. 

— С какими еще хипарями?

— С какими, с какими... чего ты привязался? Дядя он мне или кто? Прислушаюсь к Силе, телефон его найду в старых записях — какая разница!

Они еще постояли, глядя на уютный домик. Изнутри раздавался звон разбитого стекла и бодрые крики участников битвы.

— И как ты выжил?

— Ну, тут либо ты их, либо они тебя, — тяжело вздохнул Бен. 

Начало было положено. Он и не надеялся, что в первый же день сумеет наладить такие теплые и гармоничные отношения. За вечер никто не пожелал собеседнику сгореть в огненной лаве или попасть в брюхо сарлакку, никто не схватился за бластер, а разошлись они и вовсе полюбовно под одобрительные крики мамы.

Бен положил Армитажу руку на плечо:

— Ничего, в следующий раз купим маме цветы.

— Думаешь, подействует? — удивился Армитаж.

— Кто его знает?

И они оба тяжело вздохнули.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на мою группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> TM-канал - https://t.me/xxxgierre (ищите по названию xxxgierre)  
> Для доната есть https://money.yandex.ru/to/4100150628193


End file.
